


'cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me

by starraya



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, THIS IS THE FANDOM'S DOING, YOU HAVE ALL CORRUPTED ME, that’s it, that’s the entire plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starraya/pseuds/starraya
Summary: Berenice Wolfe had kissed her and then fled the fucking country.





	'cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me

The second time she brings herself over the edge, thinking of Berenice Wolfe, is nothing like the first. Two days after their first kiss - with her thoughts in tumult and the only thing she knew for certain: how soft, how wonderful Bernie's lips felt on hers - and she imagined them once more, kissing her. Imagined Bernie exploring her with her mouth and fingers.

The second time is nothing like the gentleness of the first. The stirring of longing through her veins, the sweep of heat across her skin and the fluttering of her heart as she swirled a finger around her nipple, felt it pebble, before tracing her hands down her torso, before threading fingers through her curls and parting herself.

The second time is a week after the kiss. The night after Bernie tells her that they should keep their undeniable sexual chemistry confined to theatre, Serena feels it pool at the apex of her thighs, weeks of pent-up energy and emotion she never identified until a few days ago. As attraction. As lust.

Chemical and undeniable.

As she drives home, it runs through her bloodstream just as Bernie's words run through her head. _Forget it never happened._ _Confined to theatre._ But, Serena finds when she arrives home to an empty house, that she can't confine it. Can't just forget about. When she gets to her bedroom, she doesn't bother with any preamble - doesn't softly pinch and tug at her hardened nipples as she does the next time Bernie leaves her frustrated. She unbuttons her trousers, slides her hand underneath them and finds herself soaking. Slips a finger through slick folds and gasps when her fingertip brushes her swollen clit. Knows it won't take long.

-

She presses the vibrator against her clit and comes, hard, for the second time that evening. Cries out. _Fuck_ and _Bernie_ are the most common words that night. Just missing one more word she thinks as the waves of pleasure subside, her breathing evens out and her skin cools, as a hollow feeling claws at her gut, a sense of loss, bereavement, even. Just missing one more word - _you_ \- to complete the curse she wants to scream at her best friend but can't - because today Bernie had kissed her back and told her she'd wanted to do it for weeks (it is that confession that Serena clung to as she built herself up, the idea of Bernie having done the same, fucked herself, but with Serena's name on her tongue.)

Bernie had kissed her back and then fled the fucking country.

_Fuck you Bernie. Fuck Bernie._

Even without the middle word, it is an astoundingly accurate surmise of Serena's wants and needs.

Her desires.

-

She gets impatient. As she lies back on the bed, knees arched and legs spread, she kneads her breast with one hand and dips a finger into the heat at her centre with another. But doesn't apply any real pressure or rhythm, knowing that Bernie is mere metres away, getting ready in the bathroom.

When she appears, wearing what Serena asked for, Serena feels a jolt of arousal, hot and fast, course through her. Her hand stills between her thighs, hovers just above her entrance, as her eyes lock with her lover's. Serena has imagined Bernie catching her like this before. Sometimes the fantasy had been the last push off the edge during those lonely nights when Bernie was hundreds of miles away on secondment.

She has imagined _this_ many a time before as well, the harness around Bernie's hips. She feels the same thrill of anticipation down her spine as she did the first time Bernie wore it.

All those fantasises, finally realised and there is one thing that was not in her dreams, but will be in the future. Bernie's voice low and laden with desire.

"Don't stop."

Bernie moving to the end of the bed, kneeling between Serena's ankles, watching her lover's fingers disappear inside of herself at her command. She orders Serena to fuck herself and then, when Serena is close, orders her to stop, before taking Serena's fingers within her mouth. Sucking them clean.

-

"Imagine it's me," Bernie instructs her and she does, God does she imagine, as Serena listens to her lover's equally ragged breathes on the other end of the phone, knowing she is doing the same as Serena, knowing she is working two figures inside of herself.

One week, Serena thinks. One week until Bernie finally flies out and joins her for a weekend in Italy.

"One week," she tells Bernie and the promise has Bernie falling over the edge, Serena shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> *whistles innocently* right then I'll just be over here in this flaming dumpster if anyone needs me.
> 
> feel free to do the comment thing. I super dig it.


End file.
